Meaningful
by DrUnKoNyOoFaN
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!! wut will happen to Phoebe and Joey??? please REVIEW!!!
1. Chapter 1: Not Giving Up

Meaningful  
By DrUnK oN yOo FaN  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Heyy, how do I look?"  
  
Joeys felt his own mouth drop as he turned around in his spot on the sofa, in central perk. He always knew that Phoebe was more than just hot, but he had never seen a girl look as gorgeous as she did. He saw in front of him, Phoebe dressed in a very sexy, silky black dress that fell down to her mid thighs, and had a slit down the front that ended right above her belly button.   
  
Joey couldn't hold back from saying his famous, "How you doing?"  
  
Phoebe let out a giggle. "I'm going to a party, and Mike's gonna be there. I'm so nervous, but I really have to do this, in order to get over him. I hope."  
  
Joey sighed. "Pheebs, are you sure? I know you still have feelings for this guy and all but what if you get hurt. I remember how bad you fell for him the first time and I hate to see my girl like that."   
  
"Thanks Joey, but I'm in love with him, or at least my feelings for him are still really strong, and I'm willing to be rejected twice. What if he is the one, and I don't take this chance. I'll always ask myself that if I don't go through with it."  
  
"Yea. Well, good luck, and pheebs?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll be at my place, if ya need me, ya kno just in case."  
  
"Sure thing Joey. Thanks."  
  
Phoebe twirled around grinning to herself and walked through the doors, heading for what could be her destiny. "Go get em," Joey said to himself once she left. He really wanted to go stop her though. It was because something was telling him to. Phoebe always managed to find herself tangled in some strange relationship and never could find the perfect guy that she deserved. Joey truly felt bad for her because unlike him she was looking for that one guy that she could settle down with and raise a family. And that is exactly what Mike was avoiding. Joey couldn't bear to see Phoebe getting hurt another time, but Phoebe was so set on trying again that he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He just wished that maybe tonight wouldn't be another night that Phoebe would stay at his place sleeping on his barcerlounge, face stained from tears.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry that this is so short but I really hate too write for too long. This is a Joey/phoebe storyline, that doesn't include David at all. So in that episode in the last season where Phoebe bumps into David before Mike's party thing, that never happened. Phoebe did go to that party, which leads to worse things. Please review. Thanks333  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Getting Over

Meaningful: Getting over  
By DrUnK oN yOo FaN  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she brought her hand back down from her face, she saw that it was covered in her black running mascara. She didn't want to cry, because she always tried to be so strong, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. As she walked through the cold streets, at night, the events that occurred not long ago kept replaying in her head.  
  
She felt like she was opening the bathroom door of Mike's place over and over again, and everytime she saw the same thing. Never different. In front of her Mike looked up from making out with that blonde, with red lipstick smeared on his lips. She felt like running again, just like she did at Mike's party.  
  
~*~  
  
'Phoebe!! Wait!!' Mike had managed to catch up to her in the hallway outside his apartment.  
  
Phoebe turned around, face soaked with tears, and looked Mike in the eyes.  
'Mike, don't you understand? I'm in love with you. Every night I've cried myself to sleep thinking that you were the one I was supposed to stand at the alter with and say my vows to. Why do you not want the same with me? Tell me why.' Finally she broke down unable to speak, or look Mike in the eye. She realized that she was being selfish and even though she might love him, she can't make him return those feelings, if they're not true.  
She looked back up at Mike, and saw his eyes glassy, with a look of pity in them. She was ashamed of herself for wanting somebody so badly.  
  
'Shhh ...Phoebe. Listen...'Mike tried to calm Phoebe down. 'I do love you, and I care about you. And that is why we can't be together. I care for you so much that I want you to be with a better person. Somebody that can walk you down the aisle, and bring that beautiful baby home from the hospital with you. But I would know, Phoebe, that person is not me, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, so this is for the best.' He waited for her response but it didn't come. 'Phoebe, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, on the inside as well as the outside and that's not a lie. You will find that guy, trust me on this.' That was all he could think of to say to her.  
  
Phoebe fought the tears that were falling. 'I'm sorry Mike, I was being selfish. But thank you, I guess, this is for the best.' She paused. 'I thought the hardest part of this would be looking at you and knowing that I couldn't have you, but know thats over with, and I have no clue as to how I'm going to get over you. So this is goodbye, I guess.' It was then that Phoebe would see Mike for the very last time.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time that Phoebe found herself staring at the door of Joey's apartment, she had stopped crying. She figured it was because she literally ran out of tears. She started to compose herself and took out makeup from her purse, to fix the mess that she had become. She didn't want Joey to feel bad for her. She didn't want Joey to see that she was crying. Too many times phoebe had ended up here crying on his shoulder. This had happened too many times, and no matter how much Joey had tried to help, she always found herself in another fucked up relationship. This was the end of that. She needed to get over Mike, and fast. What she needed right now was sex. Sex, had always helped her get over things in the past, but lately she hadn't been in the mood. Phoebe thought she'd give it a try again, so she started to open the door of Joey's apartment. But then she stopped. Joey would never do that. What was she thinking, so she turned around and figured she would just try a local bar. This time of night there were plenty of guys looking for sex.  
  
With her head slumped down, she took a step but found herself in someone's arms.   
  
"Heyy...watch yourself there. You almost took both of us down when you bumped into me."  
  
Phoebe looked up to see Joey's big brown eyes staring down at her. Immediately she hated the fact that Joey saw her like this.  
  
"Oh my god...Pheebs, I'm so sorry..Did you need me, I was just at Chandler and Monica's for a second. Were you out here for long? What happened at Mike's?" Joey shot out questions, so worried for Phoebe, that he didn't give her a chance to respond.  
  
Phoebe's eyes started to tear again, but then she thought quickly. She didn't want to cry to Joey. She wished he would let her go, so she could go find a guy willing to have a one night stand. But Joey wouldn't let her go off in her condition. Her plan was ruined but then Phoebe thought to herself, not necessarily.  
  
She continued to let Joey lead her into his apartment, and allowed herself to cry a little, but this time with a certain mission in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon..this is starting to get good...alot more drama!!! Even though Phoebe might seem a little out of character, she gets better, and joey will seem to act a little weird too at times. Other characters will be involved too but in like chapter 4.   
Please read and review!!! Thx 33  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Meaningless

Meaningful: Meaningless  
By DrUnK oN yOo FaN  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you want another drink?"  
  
"Please." Phoebe was now very calmed down and was explaining to Joey what Mike had said to her earlier.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Phoebe nodded and took a sip of the wine. She then continued her story."And then I told him how it would be really hard getting over him." She paused. "And that was the last time...that..Joeyy, I'll never see Mike again. How am I supposed to get over him?" Phoebe began to cry again and let her head fall into her hands.  
  
Joey got up, off of the stool he had been sitting on, and kneeled down right infront of Phoebe. He gently took her hands away from her face, and took his own hand, to tilt up her chin so that he could look straight into her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, listen to me. You are such a beautiful woman. You have the best personality of any one I've ever met, and any man would be lucky to marry you. And I know that you will find that man of your dreams. Right now it may be hard to see that because your heart has just been broken, but believe me, you can get over this. I know you can. And I will help you get over this any way I can. Is there something I can do that you think will help you?" Joey finished and looked into Phoebe's eyes, hoping that he could do something to   
take away her pain.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Maybe.." She leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Joey's. Then she began to kiss him more passionately.  
  
Joey backed away. "Pheebs...you just..I mean you just kissed me."  
  
"Shhh." Phoebe leaned forward once more, but Joey stopped her my grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Phoebe...What are you doing?" He waited for a response but Phoebe just continued to look at him. "Wait...Pheebs..no..If this is supposed to be a way to get over Mike...then, no I won't do it." Joey would never take advantage of Phoebe, especially when she was this vulnerable.  
  
"Joey..please. I need this. This is the only way I know how to get over Mike. Do this...for me?"   
  
"No Phoebe! I'm not going to have sex with my best friend, as if though it's just one of my one night stands. Do you know whats at stake here, Phoebe? This could ruin our friendship. I don't want anything awkward between us. Please, Pheebs. There are other ways." Joey stated, sure that he wouldn't change his mind.  
  
Phoebe knew she had to keep on going. He had to break somehow. "But Joey. I need this in order to get over Mike. I know its hard for you but what if I promised you that it wouldn't ruin our friendship. Pretend that it's another one of your one night stands. No feelings. _Meaningless_."  
  
Joey knew he had to protest. "But it's you. I can.."  
  
Phoebe stopped Joey from speaking another word by kissing him passionately. As soon as her lips touched his, he wanted to stop, but there was something different about her kiss, that made him want to keep going. And that's what he did. Phoebe began to tug at his clothes, and as soon as she stripped him, she stopped. She began to take off her own clothes, but her and joey kept their eyes locked. Joey saw in her eyes she was saying, 'Make me wish I never knew Mike.' But Phoebe was too focused on her own mission, she couldn't see that Joey's eyes were saying, 'Why do I feel so different?'   
  
"Joey."  
  
And at that Joey took Phoebe's hand and led her to his bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
What started as meaningless sex, turned into something much different, at least for Joey. He felt something with Phoebe that he never felt with any other woman, that he had slept with. While he was fucking his best friend, this new feeling rushed over him. He thought maybe he was falling in love with Phoebe. If that was so then why was he doing this. He realized then, he made the wrong choice. He never should have said yes to her. It would never be the same after this. He had to do something.  
  
"No!" Joey let out, not thinking.  
  
Phoebe didn't open her eyes, but out of breath managed to say, "joeyy...joeyy...what?"  
  
"You won't believe me but, I think I love you," Joey answered as he began sliding into Phoebe.  
  
"ha..haha...You're drunk," Phoebe managed to say, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yea...Drunk on you."   
  
At that, Phoebe's eyes shot open, and Joey stopped. Phoebe remembered back to when she said that to him, and pretended she was Ursula. What was she doing. She realized then that she was having sex with her best friend. Joey was used to this stuff though, but then why was he talking all crazy. She looked up into Joey's eyes and just wanted to stop. But then she also wanted to keep going, because every second she was caring less and less about Mike.   
  
Phoebe reached her hand out and pushed Joey's face close to hers so that she could feel him breathing. " Just make the pain go away." Phoebe whispered into Joey's ear.  
  
"Okay. But I don't get why I feel like I'm making love to you instead of just fucking you."  
And at that he continued, and not another word was spoken. Phoebe decided to ignore his comment. 'He's definitely just drunk.' Phoebe thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe's eyes fluttered open as the sun started creeping through the shades. When she woke up she found herself in Joey's arms, but strangly there was nothing awkward about it. Infact she was quite comfortable. Joey was already awake and smiled down at Phoebe. He never realized she was so gorgeous.   
  
"Hey Beautiful." Joey was in a great mood.  
  
"Hey Joe." Phoebe paused, unsure about what to say to him. "Yeaa..ummm sorry about last night..I think we were both a little crazy." Phoebe was hoping that she didn't ruin anything.  
  
"Ohhh..don't worry Pheebs. Everything's fine. I just hoped I helped." Joey paused for a second. "Was the Joey loving good enough for you???" He laughed.  
  
Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. Same old Joey. Nothing to worry about. "Haha.. yea actually, I feel a lot better. Mike sort of just passed into the category of regular ex's. Same old breakup, ya kno?"  
  
"Yeaa..I'm glad I could help. My sex is a miracle." Joey laughed.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Yeaaa...I'm so glad I finally got a miracle. Well, I'm gunna go to my place to clean up and then shopping. So thank you Joey. I love you. You're the best." Phoebe was the same bright girl she was before Mike. So, Phoebe left Joey's apartment, happy that her and Joey were the same old friends, and that she got over Mike a lot easier than she thought.   
  
Once Phoebe left the apartment, Joey headed for the bathroom and said, "I usually don't feel like this after _meaningless_ sex." He didn't know what happened last night, but he wanted to still be laying in bed with Phoebe, just holding her tight.  
  
~*~  
  
What did Phoebe do to Joey??!!! First she wanted it, but now hes the one who wants it!!  
What will Joey do about these new feelings??!! Keep reading.. Please review??? 33  



	4. Chapter 4: Drunk

Meaningful: Drunk   
By DrUnK oN yOo FaN  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated...I've been kinda busy and had writers block! Lol  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A new Phoebe walked into Central Perk with a smile on her face. It was the same old Phoebe, the one before she ever met Mike. Phoebe looked around and saw thatMonica was the only person sitting on the old sofa, reading a magazine.   
  
"Hey Monica!" Phoebe greeted her cheerfully.   
  
"Wow Phoebe...you were gone all night. So.....does that mean that it went well with Mike?!" Monica hoped that was the reason, because Phoebe had been so depressed lately.  
  
Phoebe was surprised that the mention of Mike's name didn't have a big effect on her. She did still have some kind of feeling left over for him, but she really didn't miss him. Phoebe smiled, happy for the first time in a while.  
  
"Um, No actually."   
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry Phoebe. I.." Monica didn't want Phoebe to get upset.  
  
" No, No....It's Okay actually. I went to his party and he told me I had to move on and I was pretty upset. But I bumped into Joey, and we stayed up and talked the whole night." Phoebe covered up what really happened last night. It was just meaningless sex that would be forgotten.   
  
"So are you sure you're all right?" Monica made sure Phoebe wasn't going to fall into a slump again.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sure. Joey made me realize I do gotta start to move on again, and that me and Mike just weren't meant to be."   
  
"Good. I was starting to miss the old you." Monica said, happy that Phoebe was finally going to move on.  
  
"Yup." Phoebe paused. "Well, when does the big party start?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Ummm....what party are you talking about Phoebe?"  
  
"Monica...are you feeling all right?" Phoebe was shocked.  
  
"Yeaa...Of course I am, but I'm not sure if you are." Monica laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe Rachel was wrong, but she told me today was Chandler's birthday, and I remember a certain someone named Monica saying his party was going to be today." Phoebe was laughing at the fact that Monica could ever forget to plan her own husband's party.  
  
Monica laughed. "Haha...Umm..I think I would know when my own husband's birthday is." She paused. "OH MY GOD. Phoebe!!!!" Monica's eyes went big, and she looked up at Phoebe. "You tell Joey to get the beer, you get the cake, and I'll take care of everything else." Monica ran out the doors of Central Perk and left Phoebe just standing by herself. As Phoebe watched Monica go into a frenzy, she felt glad to be so easily amused again.  
  
"Heyy...Wuts going on Pheebs?" Joey's voice caused Phoebe to snap out of her daze.   
  
"Ohh. Heyy." Phoebe reached her hand out. "Here's a 50. You get the beer." Phoebe looked at Joey and smiled because she knew that they were the same friends as they always were.   
  
Joey nodded, and smiled back because he knew that he wanted to be more than just the same friends as they always were.   
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe was laughing hysterically as Joey handed her another beer. She was defiantly drunk. No one really seemed to care though, because they were all drunk themselves. Ross and Rachel were kissing passionatly in one corner. Chandler and Monica seemed to disappear somewhere, most likely their bedroom. And everyone else at the party was dancing or just chatting.   
  
Phoebe got up to dance, but after a while her vision began to blur and when she walked she could feel herself losing balance. She knew she was wasted but she was having the most fun she'd had in a long time. The room began to spin around her, so she decided to sit down until she felt a little better.  
  
Phoebe couldn't really see all the people there clearly and she definitely wasn't thinking right. But she noticed a dark haired man walking over to her, and thought that he was very good looking. The man came over to her and said something but Phoebe couldn't make out the words. The man reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Phoebe was surprised because she didn't even know who this was but she didn't seem to care. Instead she responded by looking back at him and letting out a little flirty giggle.   
  
The man lowered his head over to Phoebe's and whispered in her ear, "C'mon, Let's get outta here."  
  
Phoebe could hardly make out those words and wasn't sure if she should go with someone she didn't even know. But before she knew it he took her hand and was leading her through the crowd of people. Phoebe told herself that she shouldn't let this guy take her somewhere, but her body was not responding to what her mind told it. She was too drunk. Even so drunk that she didn't really care who this guy was.   
  
Finally the man took her into a room. She didn't quite know where she was but it looked sort of familiar. The man started kissing phoebe passionately and his hands found their way to the ties on her dress.   
  
Everything was happening so fast and Phoebe didn't no what to do or how to think straight. But she was sick of thinking. Phoebe wanted to let go of everything tonight. She was drunk, with someone kissing her, and decided she was just going to go with it.  
  
Soon Phoebe realized the man had taken her into a bedroom and he was on top of her in the bed. But she didn't care. She just wanted to let go.  
  
Let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe was laying in the bed, still wasted and especially tired. That was the roughest sex she had ever had. At times she felt like she was getting raped, not because she didn't want to but because he was so rough with her. It hurt too but she was too drunk to care.  
  
As she lay in bed with her eyes closed, and this strange man's arm wrapped around her, she thought she could hear him mumbling something.  
  
"You were great." She thought he was saying that. "Sometimes I love you so much."  
  
Phoebe laughed. "What?" This guy was definitely drunk, Phoebe thought. "How could you love me?...I don't even know you."  
  
The man lifted his head up and looked at Phoebe. "Yes, you do."  
  
Phoebe squinted her eyes to see him, but her vision was still blurred from exhaustion, but mostly beer. "No, I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, Pheebs..It's Joey."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I didn't get to update for a while. How do you like this chapter?? Please review!  
xoxoxo  



	5. Chapter 5: Joey

Meaningful: Joey  
By DrUnK oN yOo FaN  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey. Her friend Joey. Her best friend. Phoebe strained her eyes at the dark haired man looking down at her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at him for sleeping with her. She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. She was stunned, speechless. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was so confused. It wasn't Joey. It couldn't be Joey. Joey would never take advantage of her, ever, especially if she was drunk. But it was Joey. And she remembered how rough he was with her. That wasn't Joey at all. The other night when she had sex with him, he made sure to be so careful. Not to harm her in any way. But this time it was as if she was getting raped. She did get raped. By her best friend. Joey.   
  
"Pheebs, you all right?" Joey was looking into her eyes, but couldn't seem to figure out what she was thinking.   
  
Phoebe snapped back to reality. The reality that she was lying in bed with Joey. She needed to get out. All she could think was that it was ruined. Their friendship would be over.  
  
"No." Phoebe said looking right into Joey's eyes. She couldn't look at him anymore. She pushed him off of her and she got out of the bed. She found her clothes scattered on the floor and got dressed as fast as she could. She quickly reached for the handle on Joey's bedroom door.  
  
"Wait! Pheebs, What are you doing?" Joey didn't understand what was wrong.  
  
Phoebe paused. She didn't turn around, because she didn't want Joey to see the tears that started to roll down her cheeks.   
  
"I'm leaving." Phoebe waited for Joey to respond.   
  
"But, why?" Phoebe laughed to herself when he said this. She truly couldn't believe how stupid he was acting.   
  
She didn't care if he could see that she was hurt anymore. She turned to face Joey, and wiped the tears on her face.   
  
"Why?? I'll tell you why. Joey, last night I was drunk. I was so wasted that I couldn't see the person in front of me. I can only remember somebody that I didn't recognize taking me to a room, and we had sex. And I know that I didn't protest, only because I have been so depressed lately, that I wanted to have fun. But it was you Joey. My best friend took advantage of me when I was drunk. If I had known it was you I would have never thought about sleeping with you. And you were so rough too Joey. I felt like I was being raped. That's not you at all, Joey. You had sex with me, knowing that it was me, and your were so forceful too. You're different. And I don't think." Phoebe started to cry as she had to tell Joey these words. "I don't think that I can really look at you anymore, without thinking..." Phoebe tried to calm down so that she could talk. "thinking that you were my best friend, the one who practically raped me." Phoebe took one last look at Joey and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh...Shit!!" Joey took in her words and couldn't believe what he did to her.   
  
"Phoebe! Wait!" Joey looked around for his shorts to throw on, and then started running. He got out of his apartment but Phoebe was gone. She could be going anywhere.  
  
Joey walked slowly back into his apartment, and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"God. If she only knew how much I fucking love her." Joey couldn't believe that it could be over between him and Phoebe. That he lost his best friend. The only woman he was ever in love with. He slid down the door and slumped down on the floor. He put his head in his hands, and for the first time he cried. Really cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhhhhh...I'm gunna break this fucking thing!!" Phoebe mumbled to herself as her phone rang for the 100th time that day. Phoebe looked down at her answering machine and saw the number 34 blink over and over in the big bright red numbers. 34 messages. All left by Joey Tribbiani. She didn't bother to play any of them. She was there to hear them, but she always refused to pick up the phone. She could hear the voice of her best friend, pleading with her to answer the phone. He said that he had something to tell her. Something important. Phoebe never stayed to hear the rest. She always ran to her bedroom sobbing. She missed him so much.   
  
It had been 6 days since she last saw him. Since she left him there in the bedroom. Once in a while though she could hear him knocking at her door. And other times she could hear him crying outside her door. She wanted to open the door, and let her best friend back in to her life, so badly. But she was just so mad. She didn't think it could ever be the same. Phoebe always had to blast her music and run into her bedroom.   
  
She was seeing her friends a little less often. She told them it was because her cousin was in town, and they were spending a lot of time together. And when she did see her friends, it was only usually Rachel or Monica. She missed the way it used to be.   
  
She was going to go out to dinner with Rachel and Monica tonight, and she was still soaking wet from the bath she just took. Phoebe decided she would just relax for the rest of the day until it was time to go out. As she was walking to her room, she stopped to light some scented candles and put her favorite CD on. She ignored the blinking number on her answering machine and went into her room to change into something comfortable.  
  
As Phoebe was going through the closet, she tried reaching for her blue sweatpants. She managed to grab them, and take a whole box of crap with it. The box fell on to the floor and some of it's contents spilled and scattered on to the floor as well. She picked up a couple of photographs. She noticed it was of the whole gang in Central Perk. She just happened to be next to Joey. The thought of her best friend made her sob, uncontrollably, and she dropped the pictures and fell onto her bed, face down in the covers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Phoebe!!!! Phoebe!!!! Please!!" Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. She woke up to someone screaming her name, and banging on her door. She realized she must have fallen asleep. Something was wrong though. As she became alert, she could hear that it was Joey at the door, but she could hear in his voice that he was scared. She wondered what he was so worried about but that question was answered almost immediately. Phoebe was hit with a smell of smoke coming from her living room. She ran to her door and slowly opened it.   
  
"Ohh my God! Shit!!!" Phoebe cursed at herself. As Phoebe saw the burning flames in front of her, she knew she was trapped. Huge flames filled the room, and she couldn't even see the door. She knew she couldn't panic. Phoebe tried to think but she was too scared to. Joey. Joey was at the door, she remembered. Phoebe was so overcome with fear, that his voice had seemed to fade away.   
  
"Joey!! You gotta help me!! Get help!!" Phoebe shouted as loud as she could. She prayed to get out of there safe.   
  
"Oh my God! Phoebe, You're there. Don't worry. Help is coming. Pheebs, you gotta make it through this. Phoebe..please.." Phoebe could here his voice soften and break down into soft sobs. She went back over to the side of her bed and picked up the pile of pictures. She remembered before she had thrown them down on to the floor, but now she slowly looked down at them with tears rolling down her cheeks. There were several more pictures. One of Monica and Chandler, Rachel and Ross, and some more of the whole gang together. But the last picture that she looked at was one of her and Joey. They had their arms around each other and they were cheek to cheek. And when she saw how happy they had been, she realized how much she missed him. She would do anything just to be safely in his arms right now. As the fire was blazing in the room next to her, the only thought running in Phoebe's head, was Joey. Joey.  
  
~*~  
  
How was it???!!! Please review!! more coming soon!!!


End file.
